


Flying

by MsJody13



Series: Betwixt and Between [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author is a recluse, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13
Summary: Din gets a jetpack.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin & Paz Vizla, Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, The Mandalorian & Paz Vizla
Series: Betwixt and Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580050
Comments: 36
Kudos: 393





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a soft woman but I needed some fluff. No context, just feels.
> 
> I've included the fanart that inspired this fic. More info about the artist in the endnotes.
> 
> Enjoy

Din's first attempt using a jetpack, _his_ jetpack, is not as successful as he would like. It also isn't as funny as Paz seems to think. Really, it's not.

Jerk.

He propells himself across the clearing, bouncing through the dirt like a flat stone across a pond. The booming laugh which bursts forth from the larger Mandalorian is organic and uninhibited. So unlike the stoic, deadly warrior Din knows him to be that the bounty hunter questions just who exactly is in the blue beskar _and_ _what have you done with Paz??_

The three arrived at the glade just after dawn, when chill and mist were still in the air. It is now late afternoon, the grass dry and the breeze warm. It's a nice day. Lunch is light and satisfying, the kid catching his own so there is no fussing over the food Din brought. The companionable silence he shares with Paz as they eat, sitting on opposite sides of a tree with helmets removed, well, that's nice too _._

Din is a fast learner and excells at getting back on his feet once knocked down. He is a tenacious man. Overall, it's a successful day of training and he is feeling confident in his abilities to avoid splitting his skull on a tree at full throttle. What he doesn't feel so confident about is ensuring the safety of the kid while in flight. The little one looks at him with pleading eyes as he alternates between pointing at the sky and making grabby hands. Din knows exactly what he wants and it pains his heart to refuse.

He thinks it possible to comfort the kid using the metal ball from the Razor Crest, which he always, always carries with him. The consequences of leaving it on the ship is another lesson Din was quick to learn. He is swift to start rummaging through his provisions bag for the treasured toy. With ball in hand, he turns around just in time to see Paz pick up the toddler. "I don't think--"

Din's words went unheard (or maybe ignored, he isn't sure) as Paz's jetpack roars to life. The wee green babe squeals in delight as Paz ascends just high enough to avoid scorching and igniting the grass. He moves slowly through the open space, holding the kid out and parallel to the ground, his tiny arms outstretched and flapping like a bird.

_I'M FLYING!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means the world to me that you liked it enough to read until the end.
> 
> The artist whose art inspired this fic and that I've included above is Queen Stardust. They are on Twitter as @queenstardust2. Go give 'em some love. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/queenstardust2
> 
> Stop by and say hi to me on tumblr and twitter @msjody1313!


End file.
